Granger, dents de cheval ou du bonheur
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. Contraints de travailler ensemble, Draco et Hermione sont peu a peu troublés l'uns par l'autre. De fil en aiguille, les voila embarqués dans une relation des plus spéciale...
1. Stuck in the middle with U (Stealers W)

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

Les personnages et la saga HP ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme les chansons un peu partout dans cette ff

Le fandom HP, je connais bien mais mon ship de prédilection, c'est plutôt le Drarry, pas le Dramione, mais j'ai voulu faire plaisir à ma pote en écrivant ça.

* * *

 **Granger, dents de cheval ou du bonheur**

* * *

 **Contexte** : Les parents Potter sont vivants mais il y a quand même eu la Guerre et Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Snape est aussi vivant, Dumbledore aussi tant qu'à faire. Ron sort avec Lavande, Potter fils est célibataire et Hermione aussi, tout le monde vit dans la bonne humeur à Poudlard malgré la Guerre et les anciennes rancœurs.

* * *

Les couloirs de Poudlard grouillaient de monde, des élèves allant de la première année jusqu'à la septième se croisaient et se bousculaient pour aller à leurs salles de cours. Et au milieu de ce beau monde, se tenait Draco Malfoy, élève de septième année. Il observait les plus jeunes, avec un dédain non feint : il avait horreur de leurs têtes de gosses, à la fois effrayées et béates devant tant de magie et de monde.

« Draco ? » l'appela son ami, Blaise.

L'intéressé s'arracha à la contemplation des gamins et suivit son ami jusqu'au cours de Potions, enseigné par le Génie Maléfique Severus Snape.

« Vivement que je quitte cet endroit. Je ne supporte plus de revoir les mêmes têtes et surtout ce putain de Golden Trio... oh, tiens quand j'en parle. »

Au détour d'un couloir, surgirent Harry Potter, les cheveux toujours plus dressé en pétard sur sa tête, en grande discussion avec Ron Weasley le miséreux, qui avait décidé de se faire une iroquoise. Avec quel argent, Draco se le demandait bien. Derrière eux, Granger aux dents de cheval et une fille aux grosses nattes les suivaient. Celle-ci regardait la belette comme s'il était une sorte de merveille ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« C'est dégueulasse, » soupira Draco, d'encore plus mauvaise humeur.

Sa copine d'été l'avait plaqué, prétextant son caractère insupportable. Balivernes.

« Hé Potter ! » l'apostropha t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le balafré se tourna vers lui, lui jeta un regard noir.

« Malfoy ? »

Ce dernier fit la moue et secoua la tête, feignant n'avoir rien dit. Oui, c'était ridicule, mais il s'ennuyait à mourir dès le premier jour de la rentrée, il avait besoin de distraction et donc d'embêter le Golden Trio.

La salle était déjà ouverte, Draco s'assit à sa place habituelle, au deuxième rang, près de la fenêtre, Blaise le suivit et Pansy arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Le Maître des Potions fit son entrée, dans un grand mouvement de cape et quelques Gryffondors soupirèrent, malheureux que le vilain Snape enseigne toujours à Poudlard. Il balaya la classe du regard, esquissa un rictus qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Oh pitié. Allait-il décharger sa frustration d'avoir passé un mauvais été sur ses élèves ? Ce n'était pas faute de personne s'il n'arrivait pas à chopper Lily Potter et qu'elle l'avait friendzoné depuis leur enfance.

« Je vais procéder à quelques changements dans les binômes cette année. »

Tout à coup, Draco se sentit moins serein. Non ! Il pouvait se débrouiller seul en potions, son très bon niveau le lui permettait, mais si son sadique parrain lui attribuait un binôme bidon, son année était foutue. Pas Potter, surtout pas Potter, pria t-il entre ses dents serrées et lançant des éclairs à son parrain.

« Potter, vous irez avec... – son regard balaya la salle, s'attarda sur Draco qui suait à grosses gouttes avant de se fixer sur Pansy – Miss Parkinson. »

Merci Merlin.

« Monsieur Crabbe, avec... Finnigean. »

Oh, ils allaient faire sauter Poudlard à eux deux.

« Monsieur Goyle, avec... Thomas. Monsieur Nott, avec Weasley. »

Draco adressa un regard compatissant à Théo.

« Monsieur Zabini, avec Miss Brown. Monsieur Malfoy – l'intéressé se redressa sur sa chaise et fusilla les élèves de son regard gris acier. Il allait botter le cul à son binôme qui que ce soit, ce petit con n'allait pas lui faire rater son année. – avec Miss Granger. »

Putain de bordel de merde, par les couilles de Merlin, pas elle. Dents de cheval rassembla ses affaires et vint s'asseoir à l'ancienne place de Blaise.

« Génial, » siffla Draco entre ses dents, tel un serpent.

Granger le fixa longuement, il voyait clairement du dépit dans son regard et puis... autre chose. Mais il n'était pas psy ni même altruiste, alors il s'en foutait.

Snape-qui-le-faisait-suer finit de s'amuser à faire ses binômes improbables, avant d'annoncer le début du cours intérieurement, Draco rageait.

A la fin de l'heure, il se précipita vers son professeur et parrain, posa ses grandes mains à plat sur le bureau et lui fit part de sa requête.

« Changez moi de binôme. Je ne veux pas être avec Granger.

\- Peut-être avec Potter alors ? sourit narquoisement le maître des potions.

\- Non !

\- Weasley ? enchaîna le professeur, toujours plus ironique.

\- Non plus ! Mettez moi seul, ou avec Blaise, ou Pansy, voire même Crabbe, mais PAS Granger !

\- Pourquoi donc ? »

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ? Draco ne voulait pas être avec elle et puis c'est tout, on s'en carrait des raisons.

« Miss Granger restera votre binôme pour l'année. Vous pouvez disposer, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Écumant de rage, Draco sortit de la salle et marcha d'un pas vif vers le parc, Blaise, qui l'attendait près de la porte, le rattrapa.

« Alors ?

\- Faut que je reste avec, Granger, putain! Je suis vert, je la déteste, je la hais, elle et ses dents de cheval, je lance une malédiction sur toute sa famille, bordel...»

Draco déclamait ses plaintes dans les couloirs, à grand renfort de moulinets et de trémolo dans la voix. En fait, il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire, genre Potter ou Weasley et, là, son année aurait été vraiment foutue. Dents de cheval était une bonne élève mais c'était juste... Granger. Les conneries sur les sang-de-bourbe et tout le tintouin, il s'en fichait maintenant, mais il la détestait, voilà tout. Et oui, il la détestait même s'il n'avait pas de raison !

Sur la pelouse mouillée, Draco et Blaise croisèrent le Golden Trio de malheur, le blond s'emporta.

« Quoi ! Tu me suis maintenant ? Tu recherches ma compagnie alors qu'on vient de passer deux heures ensemble ? T'en a marre du miséreux et du balafré, et de l'autre potiche aux gros cheveux et aux gros nichons qui vous suit, tu me veux moi, le grand Draco Malfoy ? Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te hais, toi et toute ta famille de moldus... »

Il aboyait toute son amertume, devant les yeux ébahis des autres élèves. Granger, les joues rouges, s'avança à grand pas vers lui et le gifla. Sa joue le cusit instantanément, il dégaina sa baguette mais elle l'intercepta. Elle lui attrapa le poignet, y planta ses ongles et chuchota contre son visage déformé de douleur, de hargne.

« Va en enfer, Malfoy. Essaie de me lancer un sort et moi, c'est tes couilles que je vise. »

En effet, la bougresse avait son genou en dessous de ses bijoux de famille. Elle lui fit un sourire candide, contrastant totalement avec ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle lui sourit comme si ses petits ongles n'étaient pas profondément plantés dans sa chair.

« Passe une bonne journée. »

Granger se recula, et comme si de rien n'était, rejoignit ses amis et repartit de son côté. _Comme si de rien n'était._ Comme si elle ne venait pas de massacrer sa peau et d'être à deux doigts de le rendre stérile !

* * *

Draco traînait des pieds pour aller à son cours suivant de potions. Sa dernière année s'annonçait prometteuse et formidable avec Granger en tant que binôme. Pestant sur l'intégralité du chemin, Blaise fut obligé de le pousser pour que son ami rentre dans la salle. Le blond lui lança un regard désespéré, implorant une aide quelconque mais Blaise lui fit un sourire narquois.

Le jeune homme lâcha son sac au sol, et poussa un grand soupir, s'assit sur le tabouret. Il disposa ses affaires sur la table sans grand entrain tandis que Granger arrivait près de lui. Elle fit nettement moins de bruit que son camarade, mais finit par, elle aussi, pousser un long soupir tout en se tournant vers le jeune Serpentard alors que celui-ci versait ses larmes invisibles et marmonnait dans sa barbe tout aussi invisible.

« Draco, » l'appela t-elle.

Personne ne lui avait parlé.

« Draco, regarde-moi. »

Personne ne...

« Tourne-toi vers moi, petit con peroxydé. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, il se tourna vers elle, la bouche grande ouverte. Etait-elle sous l'emprise d'une entité démoniaque ou d'un certain M. Boogie **(1)** , comme il avait pu le voir dans ses films moldus cet été ? Il n'avait jamais entendu Granger dire une seule grossièreté ou se montrer vulgaire.

« Bien. Je te propose un marché.

\- Un quoi ?

\- T'as très bien entendu. Pour les cours de potions, je te demande qu'on oublie notre... « rancune », fit-elle en mimant des guillemets, puis rajouta, moqueuse : ta fierté mal placée, ton ego surdimensionné, le fait que tu sois une tête de con – »

Tiens ça recommençait, quel phénomène étrange ! Pour peu, il serait presque fasciné par cette jolie bouche rose.

« – ou tout ce que tu veux qui fasse que tu sois comme tu es, et que tu refuses de passer outre tes préjugés. On s'entend, mais juste pour les cours de potions. »

Il la regarda sans la voir, fixant toujours sa bouche, qui avait débité des légères insanités quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ça marche. Juste pour les cours. »

Bien que l'idée de passer un accord avec Granger le dérangeait, il se sentait étrangement mieux depuis.

* * *

Comme tous les soirs, surtout le vendredi, la Grande salle devenait un énorme capharnaüm. Les plus âgés fêtaient le début du weekend, tandis que les plus jeunes irradiaient de joie à l'idée de passer deux jours totalement libres dans un château génial.

« On fait quoi ce week-end ? » demanda Pansy, se tournant vers ses camarades.

Elle en profita pour poser sa main sur celle de Draco, sous le regard envieux de Astoria. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Pitié, tout ceci était ridicule. Aucune fille ne l'intéressait, elles se démenaient pour rien en tentant de gagner ses faveurs.

Cherchant une distraction, il sonda la table des suicidaires débiles et prétendument courageux. Une fille aux gros cheveux dont il avait oublié le nom se régalait à faire manger Weasley, Harry se débattait avec Weasley fille, qui semblait-il, lui faisait des avances. Thomas et Finnigan roucoulaient, se tenaient la main sous la table, se croyant invisibles et Granger, comme à son habitude, était plongé dans un bouquin.

« Draco, tu n'as rien dit ? »

La voix de Pansy le sortit de ses pensées.

« Quoi ?

\- Pour ce weekend, Blaise a proposé qu'on aille à Londres, ça te vas ?

\- Euh, ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Depuis la fin de la Guerre, une plus grande liberté était donnée aux élèves allant de la cinquième à la septième année, Pré-au-lard n'avait plus le monopole des sorties extra-scolaires.

« Les gars, j'ai pas très faim, je monte au dortoir, » fit Draco en se levant.

Il emporta tout de même la moitié du gâteau en dessert dans ses affaires. Au cas où.

« Ça va ? demanda Astoria, clignant ses longs cils.

\- Oui. Très bien. A plus ou à demain. »

Draco quitta la table, puis la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans un couloir, on l'interpella dans son dos et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Granger. Leur accord durait depuis un mois maintenant, et il était vrai que les cours de potions se déroulaient bien plus agréablement.

« T'as oublié ça en cours aujourd'hui. »

Elle s'avança vers lui, son livre de Potions dans les mains.

« Merci. »

Il avait la tête dans les nuages en ce moment, quelque chose le perturbait sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Ça le distrayait en cours, lui tordait le ventre pendant les repas, l'empêchait de dormir certains soirs. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, vaguement gênés.

« Et euh... bonne nuit, fit Granger en hochant la tête.

\- Ouais. Bonne nuit. »

D'un pas lent, et la tête encore plus dans les nuages, il s'enfonça et s'éloigna lentement dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Il aurait préféré qu'il n'y ait jamais de première fois, pourtant Draco Malfoy, grand expert en potions, avait raté la sienne. De toute façon, c'était la faute de Granger ! A cause d'elle et de son bavardage incessant avec Potter. Cela l'avait mis dans une colère immense, depuis il était obnubilé par l'idée de savoir si oui ou non, Granger sortait avec le Balafré. Ridicule.

« Je veux deux parchemins sur les effets des racines d'ambroisie et dans quel cas celles-ci sont utilisés. Pour jeudi prochaine et en binôme. »

Leur souhaiter une bonne fin de semaine lui écorcherait sans doute la bouche. Le grand Snape sortit dans un bruissement de cape et de talons.

Magnifique ! La journée ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer ! Sans réelle raison valable, la colère montait en Draco, à tel point qu'il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour ranger ses affaires en ordre dans sa sacoche.

« On peut s'y mettre dès ce soir ou demain, ça nous...

\- Oh la ferme, Granger. »

D'un pas décidé, il sortit de la salle de cours, Blaise sur les talons. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans les dortoirs que ce dernier s'enquit de la situation, auprès de son ami, allongé dans son lit, raide comme un i, fixant rageusement le plafond.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Draco répondit par un grognement, croisa les bras. Il finit par desserrer les dents au bout de quelques minutes.

« J'en sais rien. Je me suis encore énervé pour de la merde. Rien de grave. »

Il souffrait d'accès de colère depuis la fin de la Guerre, une sorte de syndrome post-traumatique. Et, il s'en sortait plutôt bien : il avait entendu dire que Loufoca avait des bouffées délirantes et Weasley faisait régulièrement des crises d'angoisses.

« Certes, mais y a une raison aussi minime soit-elle, poursuivit Blaise.

\- C'est Granger.

\- Certes ? s'impatienta le jeune homme.

\- Elle... elle a passé l'heure à parler avec Potter et ça m'a mis en rogne, je sais pas pourquoi.

\- Je peux pas savoir à ta place, Draco. Tu devrais aller t'excuser.

\- Ouais, fit le blond, sans bouger.

\- Genre vraiment.

\- Ouais, je le ferais dans la semaine. »

* * *

1/ Petite dédicace à Sinister qui m'a terrifié

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, encore merci parce que vous allez me laissez une review sinon je me transforme en Mello Grey de la mort qui tue et que j'ai un martinet qui fait mal


	2. Grey, Draco Grey

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

Les personnages et la saga HP ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla. Rating M un peu mérité dans cette partie. Bonne lecture, enjoy

* * *

 **Granger, dents de cheval ou du bonheur**

* * *

 **Contexte** : Les parents Potter sont vivants mais il y a quand même eu la Guerre et Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Snape est aussi vivant, Dumbledore aussi tant qu'à faire. Ron sort avec Lavande, Potter fils est célibataire et Hermione aussi, tout le monde vit dans la bonne humeur à Poudlard malgré la Guerre et les anciennes rancœurs.

* * *

Pourtant, ce n'est que la veille du devoir que Draco alla trouver sa partenaire de potions. Assise entre Potter et la Belette, elle entretenait une grande discussion avec Lavande-machin-chose, d'où s'échappait de grands éclats de rire. Il se surprit à être... envieux des grands sourires qu'elle adressait à Potty, lui n'avait droit qu'à un ton sec et des regards formels en cours. Cependant, il lui fallait bien s'avouer qu'il ne se montrait pas des plus amical avec sa binôme. Mettant de côté sa fierté, il s'avança vers le groupe d'amis. Presque tous levèrent la tête à son approche et le fixèrent, circonspects.

« Granger, faut que je te parle. »

La seule qui n'avait pas prêté attention à Draco consentit à lever les yeux de la fleur qu'elle tournait entre ses doigts.

« Oui ?

\- Genre seul à seul. »

Elle soupira mais obtempéra néanmoins, les deux étudiants s'éloignèrent un peu, Draco se racla la gore et fixa un point au dessus des cheveux sauvages de sa binôme.

« Je... euh suis désolé de t'avoir remballée la dernière fois en cours. »

En espérant que Granger accepte de travailler à nouveau avec lui avec ces piètres excuses. Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança tout en mâchant méchamment son chewing-gum le fit douter quelque peu.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

\- Ouais. J'ai des accès de colère parfois et là, c'est tombé au mauvais moment. Tu m'en vois navré, » rajouta t-il sur un ton ironique.

En réalité, il était réellement désolé. Personne n'avait à être la cible de sa colère.

« On va à la bibliothèque, de suite. »

Elle adressa un signe de tête à ses amis et, sans plus de précision, fila vers l'enceinte du château. Hors d'haleine, Draco la suivit. Se mettre à un véritable sport – non le quiddictch n'était pas un sport, et contrairement aux légendes, il ne donnait pas un corps d'Apollon, juste des mollets musclés à la limite – et arrêter de fumer des paquets de cigarettes entier en cachette durant l'été lui permettrait sans aucun doute de retrouver une bonne condition physique.

Madame Pince leur adressa un sourire... pincé **(2)** quand ils entrèrent dans son domaine. Comme si la bibliothèque était sa deuxième maison, Granger attrapa divers bouquins dans certaines sections et s'assit à une grande table.

« Tu viens ? demanda t-elle à Draco, toujours debout sur le pas de la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les racines d'ambroisie ? continua t-elle une fois qu'il eut posé ses fesses.

\- Elle a des vertus... aphrodisiaques, commença t-il lentement. Autant pour les hommes que les femmes. Euh... »

Bordel que c'était gênant.

« Elle permet aussi de soigner les infections, la grippe, la chute de cheveux, le coupa Granger.

\- Magnifique, grinça Draco. Ça soigne aussi la sénilité ? »

Sa binôme lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu vas t'occuper de la partie potions, de ses interactions avec les ingrédients et moi des différentes manières de la préparer. »

Son chemisier baillait légèrement vers son épaule, laissant apercevoir la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Fine, d'un blanc virginal, orné de fleurs. Et déconcentrant Draco.

« Eh oh, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Euh, ouais pardon. C'est ok, la partie potions. »

Elle se pencha vers lui, une vague de son parfum vont s'écraser contre le visage de Draco et son chemiser bailla d'autant plus, découvrant à présent la bordure du bonnet de son soutien-gorge. Comment était-il censé se concentrer alors qu'il était troublé par l'odeur et la proximité de sa binôme, Hermione Granger, qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur ?

Ils travaillèrent et remplièrent leurs parchemins dans un silence religieux. De temps en temps, Draco se surprenait à lever les yeux vers sa camarade et redécouvrait son visage, à le trouver délicat et harmonieux. En fin de soirée, alors que le soleil était déjà couché, leur dossier était bouclé.

« Enfin ! On a terminé ! » lâcha Granger en s'étirant de tout son long. Draco se força à détourner le regard de son corps. « J'aime pas faire le travail à la dernière minute, mais tu m'as pas trop laissée le choix, » grinça la jeune fille en fixant à présent Draco, le menton dans la paume de la main.

« Dé... désolé. »

C'était ridicule de se sentir aussi confus.

« Donne moi ton parchemin, je préfère tout prendre, c'est plus sûr. »

Il ne protesta même pas, incapable de parler. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de sa binôme et son ventre se tordit désagréablement.

« Bonne nuit, à demain, poursuivit-elle sans se rendre compte du Draco chamboulé.

\- Ouais. »

* * *

Peut-être devrait-il aller voir l'infirmière ? Ses maux de ventre, le tournis, ses doigts qui le picotaient, rien de cela n'était normal et tout ceci se produisait en présence de sa binôme. Etait-il allergique à elle ?

Snape voguait entre les rangées, laissant glisser sur les tables les copies et commentait férocement chaque mauvais devoir.

« T'as les mains qui tremblent, » remarqua Granger.

Elle se tourna vers Draco et planta son regard dans le sien, son mal de ventre le reprit. Ainsi qu'une envie de caresser ses joues, de passer la main dans ses cheveux ou le long de ses cuisses.

« J'veux pas avoir une mauvaise note. C'est très important pour moi, expliqua t-il.

\- Et si on a une mauvaise note ?

\- Je te punis. »

Granger ouvrit grand les yeux, Draco se maudit de parler sans se contenir.

« Et... qu'est-ce que tu me ferais si tu me _punissais_ ? » demanda t-elle, en appuyant sa tête contre sa main.

Elle croisa les jambes, sa jupe découvrit légèrement ses cuisses, le cœur du Serpentard battit plus vite. Devait-il lui avouer ses terribles penchants ou broder un mensonge ? Le regard provoquant de sa binôme le décida.

« Je te ferais mettre à plat ventre contre mes cuisses, et je te fesserais. »

Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, une image mentale apparut dans son esprit et le vertige le reprit.

« C'est quoi pour toi une mauvaise note ? demanda subitement sa binôme, les joues colorées.

\- En dessous de 19. »

Granger sourit. Elle croisait et décroisait sans cesse les jambes, sa jupe découvrait presque entièrement ses cuisses et Draco se forçait à la regarder dans les yeux. Son cœur galopait dans sa poitrine.

« Tu vises haut, Malfoy. »

Leur copie glissa sur la table, ils s'en saisirent en même temps, et leurs épaules se rencontrèrent. 18,5.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? »

Draco avala difficilement sa salive, il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'ils jouaient la comédie ou s'ils passaient un contrat.

« Tu vois où se trouve les dortoirs des Serpentard ? Retrouve-y moi à 23 heures ce soir. »

La cloche sonna la fin du cours. Elle se pencha vers Draco, le regard brillant. Il eut le malheur de baisser les yeux quelques secondes, et le soutien gorge de Hermione Granger s'offrit à sa vue. Vert pastel et orné de dentelles.

« Ça marche. Tiens tes belles promesses. »

Il ne put rien avaler au moment du repas, Blaise lui lançait des regards inquiets mais Draco n'eut pas le cœur de lui expliquer, il craignait de vomir s'il ouvrait seulement la bouche. Quel con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de parler de ses tendances de dominant à sa binôme ? Il priait pour qu'elle ne vienne pas, tout en crevant d'envie de la voir. Et chaque pensée où il s'imaginait toucher sa peau et la voir rougir le retournait. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Malgré sa panique grandissante, à 23 heures piles, il se tenait devant l'entrée des cachots des Serpentard, fébrile et droit comme un I. Elle n'allait pas venir, alors pourquoi attendait-il désespérément ici ? Pourtant Granger s'avança vers lui quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Les rôles étaient inversés : Hermione possédait de l'assurance tandis que les jambes de Draco flanchaient.

« Hé, fit-elle.

\- Hé.

\- Alors, on fait quoi ?

\- S-suis moi. »

Horriblement mal à l'aise, il la fit pénétrer dans les dortoirs. Chaque septième année pouvait avoir sa chambre personnelle : entre ceux qui avaient continué leurs études ailleurs ou ceux que la Guerre avait fauché, les dortoirs semblaient immenses. Prévoyant, il lança un sort de silence dans sa chambre. Retrouver son domaine le calma quelque peu, la situation était sous contrôle, sous _son_ contrôle. Dans un tiroir, il dénicha son paddle. Il s'assit sur son lit, en tailleur, et invita Granger à faire de même. Il récita, les yeux dans le vague, sans voir sa camarade en face de lui :

« Acceptes-tu de te soumettre, j'entends par là une soumission physique et morale, à moi durant la durée d'une heure ? La punition consiste en dix huit fessées, administrées à l'aide de ce paddle tu dois définir un safe word, c'est à dire un mot qui stoppera toute activité, parce que tu as trop mal, tu ne veux plus continuer, tu le sens pas, _et_ _cætera_. Acceptes-tu les termes de ce contrat, Hermione Granger ? »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, celle-ci était hypnotisée par le padde qu'il tournait entre ses doigts.

« Oui. Et je définis mon safe word comme étant : ace **(3)**.

\- C'est noté. »

Tout ceci était surréaliste. Draco se sentait en décalage total avec son corps. Les jambes en coton, il traversa la pièce et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

« Viens, dit-il à sa binôme. Et mets toi à plat ventre sur mes genoux. »

Granger était silencieuse, cependant dans ses yeux, malgré l'appréhension qu'il pouvait y déceler, quelque chose d'autre brûlait dans ses prunelles. Mais une fois encore, il n'était toujours pas psy ni altruiste et le langage corporel demeurait un mystère pour lui. Tranquillement, Granger se mit à genoux à sa droite et appuya son ventre et sa poitrine contre les cuisses de Draco. Sa main trembla quand il releva doucement la jupe de sa binôme, découvrant un caleçon dans les tons vert pâle. Dans une caresse aérienne, il fit glisser ses doigts contre le tissu, contre les poils qui se dressaient à son contact, il traça plusieurs lignes allant du bas du dos de Hermione jusqu'au pli de son genou, et enfin, frotta et réchauffa son fessier.

« Je vais commencer.

\- Ça marche. »

Sa voix était étouffée, son visage masqué par ses cheveux. Draco fit crisser ses ongles contre la peau nue encore quelques instants et profita du tressaillement de sa partenaire de potions. Enfin, il se saisit de son paddle et asséna une première claque sur la chair rebondie.

« J'oubliais, mea culpa : tu vas compter chaque coup administré. »

Elle hocha la tête.

Son paddle claque une nouvelle fois contre la peau à moitié découverte – « un » –, Hermione Granger à sa merci, dans sa chambre, allongée sur lui – « deux » – le rendait encore plus dingue qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. « Trois » – d'ailleurs que faisait-elle ici ? Le prenait-il pour un déviant ? – « Quatre » – Récupérait-elle des scoops pour ses amis ? – « Cinq » – Cette pensée le mit en colère et il asséna un coup plus fort que les autres, Hermione gémit et se tortilla – « Six » – sous la douleur, ses cuisses tremblaient pourtant elle cambra le dos – « Sept » – comme pour accueillir la prochaine fessée – « huit ».

« Tout va bien, Granger ? »

Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre – « neuf » – son souffle haché ne permettant pas qu'elle reprenne sa respiration et encore moins qu'elle prononce une phrase correcte. Draco arrêta de claquer son paddle, et caressa la chair qui commençait à rougir. Cette situation était complètement dingue, il se demandait comment tout ceci était arrivé, comment ils en étaient rendus ici.

« Oui. Oui, tout va... – il la griffa plus fort que les fois précédentes – oh bordel oui, tout va bien, continue ce que tu es en train de faire. »

La surface en plastique claque encore plus durement contre le fessier de Granger – « dix » – et il se félicita d'avoir lancé un sort de silence, au vu de son gémissement. Et incessamment sous peu, si ses hanches n'arrêtaient pas de se mouvoir au gré de ses coups – « onze » –, si elle n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller à chaque coup de paddle et de frotter sa poitrine contre ses cuisses, et s'il n'arrivait pas à occulter la respiration de Granger qui remplissait la pièce de tout ses soupirs – « douze » – alors Draco aurait une sacré érection qu'il ne pourrait cacher.

« Treize » – Il ne savait si sa satisfaction venait du fait qu'il fessait sa camarade de classe qu'il haïssait tant autrefois, qui était parfois meilleure que lui ou bien du fait de réaliser un de ses fantasmes inavoués.

« Quatorze » – Draco frappait de plus en plus fort, pourtant bien que les halètements de Hermione se fassent plus sonores, elle ne flanchait pas. Aimait-elle vraiment ce qu'il lui faisait ? – « Quinze » – Son fessier, à présent rouge, portait les traces de la spatule en plastique ; son sentiment de toute puissance, galvanisé à chaque claquement, provoquait un doux afflux sanguin à un certain endroit de son anatomie. « Seize » – Granger tremblait de tous ses membres, sa peau se couvrait de sueur. « Dix sept » – sa voix flancha. Si au début de la punition, elle se tenait le dos parfaitement droit, elle épousait à présent les cuisses de Draco.

« C'est la dernière. »

Le paddle claqua terriblement plus fort que toutes les fessées qu'il lui avait administré, le corps de Granger tressauta, elle gémit un « dix huit » entre ses dents et se laissa retomber contre Draco, son épaule touchait son érection, le jeune homme n'osait plus bouger de peur qu'elle ne sente son émoi. Hermione finit par se redresser, Draco découvrit ses joues brûlantes et rouges et ses cheveux encore plus sauvages qu'en temps normal.

« J'ai mal, j'arrive pas à m'asseoir sur mes fesses, » fit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Ses hanches ondulaient à chacun de ses mots, un des boutons de son chemisier avait carrément décidé de se faire la malle. Entre son décolleté plongeant, ses cuisses nues, ses hanches qui se balançaient en un rythme hypnotique, Draco ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« Faut que je te passe de la pommade. »

Partisan du moindre effort, il fit venir à lui une crème apaisante. Hermione se remit sagement sur les cuisses de Draco.

« Est-ce que je peux t'enle...

\- Non ! Roule les bords mais ne l'enlève pas, » dit-elle d'un ton sec, et devant le silence abasourdi de Draco, elle rajouta, plus douce : « Je suis pudique. »

Faisant comme elle lui avait ordonné, il roula les bords de son caleçon vers l'intérieur, et aussi doucement qu'il put, appliqua la crème apaisante sur la peau rougie. Hermione s'alanguissait contre lui et ses hanches suivait le mouvement de la main qui la caressait.

« J'ai terminé », souffla t-il.

Granger se redressa une deuxième fois, et s'assit précautionneusement par terre après avoir fait apparaître un coussin.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, sans parler, gênés et échauffés, puis Granger soupira et prit la parole :

« C'était méga cool, merci. On est censé faire quoi après ? Je rentre dans mon dortoir et on se revoit en cours de potions comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Non ! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! » s'exclama Draco.

Il s'extirpa de son fauteuil et s'assit en face de sa binôme, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis censé prendre soin de toi après.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? »

Cédant à sa pulsion, il passa sa main dans les cheveux sauvages et attira brutalement Granger contre lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, lui laissant le temps de décider si elle voulait le repousser ou non et puisqu'elle n'amorça aucun geste de refus, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, aussi délicatement qu'il le put, contrastant avec la violence de ses coups de paddle appliqué plus tôt. Leurs bouches à nouveau séparées, Granger enlaça Draco et nicha sa tête dans son cou, alors qu'il la rapprochait encore plus de lui dans une étreinte possessive.

« T'es à moi, maintenant.

\- Je suis à toi, » répéta docilement Granger.

« Eh oh, si t'as une mauvaise note, il se passe quoi ? Reviens sur Terre, Malfoy.

\- Q-quoi ? »

Draco cligna des yeux et le monde redevint physique et réel autour de lui. Il venait de s'imaginer fesser Granger, oh non...

« Je... je te ferais des choses que tu pourrais même pas imaginer. »

Granger eut un hoquet et le piqua le dos de la main avec la pointe de sa plume.

« Vilain. »

La copie glissa sur leur table. 18,5.

« C'est plutôt une bonne note, ça, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

\- O-oui plutôt. »

Il n'arrivait plus à s'enlever de la tête la Hermione de son fantasme, il se l'imaginait encore et encore, le désir naissait au creux de son ventre et devenait presque douloureux.. Draco Malfoy était fichtrement amoureux.

* * *

« J'ai rêvé (ou plutôt fantasmé) que je fessais Granger, dit Draco, à peine assis dans la Grande Salle.

\- Grand bien,» dit Blaise imperturbable.

Le blond goba un muffin au chocolat et de but quelques gorgées de thés du thé avant de s'indigner.

« Pourquoi tu restes impassible ? C'est complètement dingue !

\- Non, t'es juste amoureux et complètement con. Tu me bassines avec Granger depuis un mois, comme tu me bassinais avec Potter quand t'étais en crush sur lui.

\- Oui, bon, ça va, » marmonna le détestable Serpentard en rougissant.

Un œuf disparut dans la bouche de Draco, suivit par un toast beurré. Blaise attendit qu'il avale avant de lui demander :

« Et du coup, elle t'aime bien aussi ou c'est archi mort d'avance comme ça l'était pour Potter ? »

Au moment où il releva les yeux pour attraper du bacon, Granger entra dans la Salle et malgré lui, Draco sentit son estomac se retourner et ses jambes trembler. S'il s'écoutait, il foncerait droit sur elle et la serrerait dans ses bras, pour signifier tous ces connards qu'elle lui appartenait.

« Je suis dans la merde parce que j'assume pas et que c'est la première fois que je ressens un truc comme ça alors que je la connais à peine, et bien sûr je sais pas si elle m'aime bien. » conclut-il, en attaquant des haricots.

Toute la journée durant, il chercha sa partenaire de potions cependant celle-ci demeura introuvable ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée qu'il la trouva à la bibliothèque à dessiner une rosace multicolore à l'aide d'un pinceau magique.

« Bonsoir, » fit-il en s'asseyant.

Timidement, elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Bonsoir. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, des points d'interrogation se dessinaient autour de sa tête.

« Euh, je suis content qu'on ait eu une bonne note au devoir. Je pensais pas qu'on marcherait bien comme binôme. A vrai dire, je te trouvais insupportable, mais maintenant... ça va mieux.

\- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment même s'il est bizarrement tourné. »

Draco esquissa un sourire, ses joues lui firent presque mal.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire, fit Hermione, en appuyant sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Ça fait bizarre.

\- Oh... »

Qu'il se sentait gauche et embarrassé, sa carapace d'homme sûr de lui s'effritait devant les yeux noisettes de sa binôme.

« Mais tu peux continuer, c'est mignon. »

Granger ferma ses livres et rassembla ses affaires dans son sac à dos.

« Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. »

Son sourire faisait fondre le cœur de pierre de Draco. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui, c'était pas si désagréable tout compte fait.

« Bonne nuit. »

Hypnotisé, il ne put détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette quand elle quitta la bibliothèque, un grand sentiment de frustration grandit en lui en même temps qu'une furieuse envie d'embrasser Granger. N'écoutant que son faible (ou fol) courage, il se précipita à son tour dehors et rattrapa la jeune fille.

Hors d'haleine pour ne pas changer, il réussit à prononcer « Granger » entre deux quintes de toux et quelques crachages de bouts de poumons. Interloquée, elle attendit qu'il ait repris son souffle et s'approcha de lui.

« Oui ? »

Cette fois, ce n'était plus le souffle qui lui manquait à présent, mais les mots. La peur le pétrifiait et l'émotion faisait trembler ses jambes. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfaite.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

Alors qu'il entamait la partie la plus dure de sa confession, Granger se rapprocha de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Comprenant le message, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Bordel de merde, il embrassait enfin Granger et il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça serait aussi dingue. Quand ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, Granger souriait de toutes ses dents et il la trouva magnifique.

« Je sais pas toi, mais c'était plutôt cool, souffla t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Son air ironique contrastait avec ses joues délicieusement rouges et sa gêne apparente.

« Ouais c'était carrément cool. »

Sa bouche avait le goût du paradis, de promesses plus folles les unes que les autres et surtout d'une belle brochette de catastrophes.

* * *

2/ Oui, je suis trop drôle

3/ A prononcer à l'anglaise et pas « asse ». C'est un diminutif du mot

* * *

A plus. Mello


	3. Ton incandescent corps (Ina-ich)

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

Les personnages et la saga HP ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla

* * *

 **Granger, dents de cheval ou du bonheur**

* * *

 **Contexte** : Les parents Potter sont vivants mais il y a quand même eu la Guerre et Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Snape est aussi vivant, Dumbledore aussi tant qu'à faire. Ron sort avec Lavande, Potter fils est célibataire et Hermione aussi, tout le monde vit dans la bonne humeur à Poudlard malgré la Guerre et les anciennes rancœurs.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard._

Si quelques mois auparavant, on aurait dit à Hermione qu'elle sortirait avec l'insupportable Draco Malfoy durant sa septième année, elle aurait sans doute ri. Pourtant, c'est avec lui qu'elle filait un amour parfait depuis deux mois. Cependant, se montrer en public à Poudlard était proscrit, Draco n'assumait pas de se montrer aux yeux de tous au bras de Hermione, ce qui était un sujet « prise de tête » assez régulier. Malgré cela, Draco l'apaisait, il était son ange qui s'occupait et prenait soin d'elle. Ses cauchemars, ceux où elle voyait Bellatrix au dessus d'elle, le visage tordu de plaisir devant sa souffrance, ceux où elle pleurait tandis que la Mangemort traçait des sillons de douleur dans sa peau, ceux où elle voyait ses amis mourir ou être enlevés par des sorciers en proie aux Ténèbres, se faisaient de plus en plus rares, et tendaient même à disparaître. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour son Ami lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était enfin vivante, son âme était connectée à Draco. Ce dont lui parlait Ron ou Lavande, l'amour avec un grand A, qui consumait de l'intérieur, qui pouvait guérir une âme abîmée par l'horreur, qui sauvait et donnait le répit, peut-être bien qu'elle l'avait trouvé.

Draco lui avait un offert un collier en cuir noir, attaché par un rond en argent en son centre, pour lui dire qu'elle était à lui, pour signifier à toute personne qui la regardait qu'elle appartenait corps et âme à Draco Malfoy, et seulement lui seul. Si, au début, cette notion de propriété l'avait dérangé, à présent, elle en était plutôt fière.

En réalité, le seul point tordu qu'elle pouvait trouver à leur relation, quand on excluait les accès de colère de Draco et leurs disputes, c'était sa grimace mi figue mi raisin à l'annonce de la virginité de le jeune fille, pourtant c'était plutôt à elle de faire la grimace : c'était elle qui allait recevoir une partie de son Ami en elle, c'était elle qui était inexpérimenté ! Plus le temps passait et plus Hermione sentait que quelque chose se préparait. Pendant l'année scolaire, dormir ou passer la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble était compliqué en raison de leurs emplois du temps différents et de leur relation semi-officielle, alors les vacances de Novembre, étendues à un mois en raison de rénovation dans le château, serait propice à quelque chose. Hermione le sentait, et Lavande n'arrêtait pas de lui rabâcher. D'ailleurs, elle avait rendez-vous avec elle, celle-ci rentrait chez sa famille le lendemain, avec Ron, alors Hermione voulait lui poser tout un tas de questions.

Alors que Pattenrond se frottait langoureusement à ses chevilles, Lavande s'assit lourdement par terre, faisant sursauter Hermione et faisant déguerpir le gros chat roux.

« Salut ! »

Son visage rayonnait, parfois Hermione était jalouse de son immense bonheur. Sa relation avec Ron semblait si facile et si naturelle, alors qu'il semblait parfois à la Gryffondor que sa relation à elle était une suite de test, d'épreuves à réussir et d'un parcours du combattant semé d'embûches.

« Salut, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Que faisait Draco en ce moment ? Elle aurait voulu être avec lui, il lui manquait en permanence.

« Lavande, j'ai une question... »

Sa camarde releva les yeux de l'herbe qu'elle arrachait sans pitié.

« Comment je suis censée sexer ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux dire... comment on fait ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Prendre du plaisir, lui en donner, t'éclater ? fit Lavande, les sourcils froncés, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi avoir son pénis à l'intérieur de moi me donnerait du plaisir ? »

Lavande se roula par terre, riant à gorge déployée.

« T'as un tas de terminaisons nerveuses là-dedans. Et puis, le sexe, c'est pas que la pénétration, c'est tous un tas d'autres trucs. Et tu sentiras comment faire, ton désir te guidera.

\- Je ressens pas de désir, annonça Hermione, morose.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai... »

Elles se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes. La discussion ne menait à rien.

« Et tu lui as dit, ça ? »

L'intéressée secoua la tête.

« Il a déjà fait la grimace quand j'lui ai dis que j'étais vierge alors imagine si je lui dis que je suis asexuelle ! J'ai pleins de tares !

\- J'appellerai pas ça des « tares », plutôt ta nature en fait, » dit nonchalamment Lavande.

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Tu m'aides pas beaucoup, là !

\- Y a pas de manuel de sexe, je suis désolée. Tu tentes des trucs, tu vois ce qui marche plus ou moins bien, tu lui demandes ce qu'il lui plaît et inversement pour toi. Et les premières fois, c'est jamais parfait... en fait, c'est même carrément naze mais c'est en mode naze bien.

\- Bon, en gros, je suis dans la merde et que je vais me rater, c'est ce que t'es en train de me dire.

\- C'est pas un examen, Hermione. Et oui, c'est un peu ça. »

Génial, elle était encore plus stressée maintenant.

* * *

« Ron et Lavande sont partis chez Molly pour les vacances. Harry pensait que Ginny partirait aussi mais elle a préféré rester à Poudlard juste pour être avec lui ! Le pauvre, il n'en peut plus, pouffa Hermione. Aïe ! tu me fais mal. »

Draco arrêta de la peigner, puis recommença plus doucement. Il tenait à s'occuper d'elle, parfois il choisissait même ses habits ou ce qu'elle mangeait. Hermione trouvait que c'était plus drôle que contraignant, et puis cela semblait faire plaisir à Draco de la diriger.

« Tu fais que parler de Potter, grogna le jeune homme.

\- Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami ! Et qu'on passe la majeure partie de notre temps ensemble, » fit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

Elle essayait de fusiller des yeux Draco à travers le miroir, mais il était dissimulé derrière ses cheveux.

« T'aimes que moi, hein ? »

La jeune fille se retourna d'un coup, la brosse glissa des mains de son Ami, suivant le mouvement des cheveux.

« Bien sûr ! T'es le seul qui m'attire, les autres gars me dégoûtent.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis sortie qu'avec des filles jusqu'à présent, et t'es le seul garçon qui me plaît. Enfin, d'autres garçons m'ont plus mais euh... c'était différent.

\- T'es en train de me dire que t'es lesbienne ? demanda férocement Draco en croisant les bras, le regard noir.

\- N'extrapole pas ! Je dis que tu es le seul garçon qui m'attire ! Ne le prends pas mal, mais plutôt comme... un compliment. T'es le seul et l'unique. » se radoucit-elle.

Au vu de sa bouche pincée et de ses sourcils froncés, il le prenait mal, et pas comme un compliment. Oh Merlin, il était insupportable.

Elle lui montra son majeur, détacha la brosse de ses cheveux et traversa la chambre du jeune homme en deux enjambées. Au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignée, il la rattrapa et l'enlaça par la taille. Il caressa ses cheveux avec douceur, lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

« C'est juste... bizarre, ok ? J'ai l'impression que je t'attires pas vraiment.

\- Tu m'attires, et je sors avec toi parce que je suis amoureuse et que je t'aime. »

Elle grinça sur la fin de sa phrase.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- J'aime pas dire ce que je ressens. Ne..., commença Hermione précipitamment.

\- Oui, je le prends pas mal ! » s'écria t-il, alors qu'il le prenait très très mal.

Elle se tourna vers Draco, leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Calme toi de suite, ou je ne t'adresse plus la parole. Fais ce que tu veux, trempe toi la tête dans le lac ou quoi, mais je veux que la prochaine parole que tu m'adresses soit posée et calme j'ai plus que tout horreur des gens énervés. »

Draco sortit de la chambre, il revient quelques minutes plus tard, la tête plus froide.

« Je suis désolé. Mais j'ai peur que tu sois lesbienne. »

Hermione avait pourtant pensé que d'être le seul et l'unique qu'elle aimait lui ferait plaisir. C'était plutôt valorisant, non ?

« T'es la seule personne qui m'attire et puis c'est tout. Sérieux, c'est trop cool, je vois pas ce que t'y trouves de mal. »

Soudain, un sourire fendit son visage, elle prit la brosse à cheveux et la lança vers son Ami.

« Bon, alors, tu me coiffes ? » demanda t-elle, désireuse de couper court à la conversation.

Elle revint s'asseoir en tailleur devant le miroir, au milieu des coussins. Si au début, Draco se cantonnait tranquillement à sa tâche, bientôt une de ses mains s'égara sur la taille de Hermione, puis sur son ventre, qu'il caressait indolemment. Son autre main quitta ses cheveux pour venir faire des petits cercles sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

« Q-qu'est-ce que t'arrives ? »

Il ne répondit pas de suite, ses doigts effleuraient maintenant la bordure de son soutien gorge.

« J'ai envie de toi, » chuchota t-il dans son cou, son nez frottant son oreille. Voyant que Hermione ne répondait rien, il releva la tête : « Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

\- Je... ressens pas de désir. 'Fin j'en ai jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent. »

Elle grimaça à l'annonce de son coming-out. Pourvu qu'il ne le prenne pas mal. Pour l'instant, il semblait juste perplexe.

« Genre jamais ?

\- Jamais. Ça fait quel effet ?

\- Mais t'es sûr que tu m'aimes ? » questionna t-il en se reculant et croisant les bras.

C'était trop beau qu'il reste calme.

« Pourquoi je devrais forcément avoir envie d'avoir ton pénis à l'intérieur de moi pour t'aimer ? (Il sourit.) Si le désir sans amour existe, alors pourquoi pas le contraire ?

\- C'est pas faux..., lâcha t-il, pensif, en revenant poser son menton sur l'épaule de Hermione. Mais t'aimes bien quand je te touche quand même ?

\- Oui, Draco. »

Elle lui caressa la main, celle qui était sur sa cuisse, pour le rassurer. Finalement, elle s'en sortait bien : il aurait pu encore plus mal réagir.

* * *

Les jours se distillaient au compte-goutte, chaque journée semblait plus longue que la précédente. Ses amis manquaient à Hermione, elle passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Draco, délaissant un peu Harry qui se débattait tant bien que mal avec les avances de Ginny. Et quand elle voulait passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, il était introuvable. Elle n'avançait pas ses révisions et le planning d'études qu'elle s'était fixée, cependant elle n'avait pas le cœur de refuser de le voir. Sa présence l'apaisait tellement, elle se sentait si bien quand elle était avec lui. Ses devoirs pouvaient bien attendre un peu, non ? De toutes manières, Draco partait une semaine dans le sud de la France, rendre visite à sa mère.

« J'ai pas envie de partir, » soupira t-il pour la millième fois, le nez dans les cheveux de Hermione.

Elle s'amusait à le décoiffer, en vain : à croire que ses cheveux avaient pris la forme imposée par le gel.

« Je sais, mais une semaine ça passe vite. »

Elle pourrait aussi passer du temps avec son meilleur ami qu'elle délaissait, et attaquer ses devoirs. Tandis qu'il embrassait ses clavicules, ses mains remontaient pernicieusement le long de ses cuisses.

« Au fait... quand on fera l'amour, je t'interdis d'être silencieuse. Je veux entendre tous tes gémissements et tous tes cris. Je vais te faire crier tellement fort qu'on va appeler ta chambre La Cabane Hurlante. » **(4)**

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Etait-il légal de lui dire ce genre de chose, alors qu'il caressait doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, tout près de son entrejambe? Elle ne savait que répondre, alors que Draco souriait de toutes ses dents, plutôt fier de l'avoir gênée. Soudain, il l'attira contre elle, sa main s'arrimant maintenant dans ses cheveux et sa bouche remontant dans son cou. L'autre main de Draco frôla son caleçon quand il vint agripper ses fesses.

« T'es à moi, » grogna t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ses jambes tremblaient sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, malgré leurs deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre, elle ressentait l'envie d'être encore plus proche de lui.

« Entièrement à toi, souffla t-elle tandis qu'il lui mordait successivement l'épaule et la clavicule.

C'était comme s'il allumait un brasier à l'intérieur d'elle, partant de son ventre pour irradier tout son corps, et chacun de ses baisers ou de ses morsures faisaient trembler ses jambes.

« J'ai envie... j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, Hermione. » chuchota t-il dans son oreille, alors qu'il malaxait ses fesses.

Ses jambes semblaient animées d'une vie propre et vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille de Draco, rapprochant leurs deux bassins. Elle releva la tête d'entre ses cheveux et osa fixer son Ami. Il le regardait les sourcils froncés, un mélange de perplexité et de fascination dans les yeux. Et comme s'il allait la dévorer là, tout de suite, maintenant. Comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé avant.

« Tu veux être à l'intérieur de moi ? C'est une sorte de cannibalisme ? » réussit-elle à dire, malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et la chaleur infernale qui s'étendait maintenant à son bas-ventre.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Draco ne trouva rien à répondre puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent un sourire narquois.

« En quelque sorte. »

Il lui mordit plus fort l'épaule et lui griffa gentiment les cuisses. Timidement, Hermione vint glisser ses mains sous la chemise du blond, et explora son dos. Le contact de sa peau l'enflammait d'autant plus, et les mains baladeuses de Draco n'arrangeaient rien à son état. Et aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, il embrassa son ventre, juste là où ça brûlait à l'intérieur d'elle, et se redressa.

« Je fais vite fait ma valise et je reviens te voir, chaton. Faut juste que je retrouve où j'ai mis le cadeau à ma mère. »

Incapable de répondre, elle hocha juste la tête, encore terrassée de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. C'était peut-être ça, le désir dont lui parlait Lavande.

La nuit, elle se prit à fantasmer, à rêver de nouveau de son après-midi avec Draco, à imaginer qu'ils soient tous deux dans la chambre et que la scène se passe autrement.

Alors qu'il avait mis feu à son corps tout entier, Draco se tournait soudainement vers le mur, dos à Hermione.

« Désolé, fit-il d'une voix étouffée. J'ai trop envie de toi et je veux pas te forcer à forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Si t'as envie de quelque chose, c'est toi qui doit commencer. »

Lentement, et les jambes encore tremblantes de leur étreinte, elle venait alors enlacer son Ami, et poser sa tête contre son dos pâle et moite.

« Dis moi... ce que je dois faire pour qu'on... aille plus loin, » murmura t-elle dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le brasier que Draco avait allumé en elle brûlait ardemment.

« Quoi ? »

Il se redressait d'un coup, se tournait vers elle et éclairait d'une douce lumière la chambre.

« T'as dit quoi ?

\- Me fais pas répéter, c'est assez gênant comme ça.

\- T'es vraiment sérieuse ? »

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'ils arrêtent de discuter, qu'il la touche et qu'il domestique ce démon qui hurlait en elle. Bien que ses caresses avaient plutôt tendances à la rendre dingue, et non pas la calmer.

« Oui, oui, oui, je suis sérieuse. C'est ok si tu veux qu'on sexe. C'est juste que... je flippe, et j'crois que tu peux pas comprendre parce que toi, t'es expérimenté et c'est pas toi qui va prendre un pénis dans ton anatomie, dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. Je flippe à cause des pets vaginaux, d'avoir mal, d'être naze ou que t'aimes pas mon corps une fois que tu me vois totalement nue. C'est pas contre toi, _s'il te plaît_ ne le prends pas mal, mais je flippe, c'est comme ça. »

Draco pinçait les lèvres. Oh Merlin, il l'avait mal pris. Même dans ses fantasmes, il réagissait mal.

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu le prends mal, grinça t-elle.

\- Je ressens ta peur comme un manque de confiance.

\- Ressens ma peur comme une nana vierge qui flippe pour sa première fois ! J'ai totalement confiance en toi. Oh, tu m'énerves. » Elle s'enroulait donc dans la couverture et à son tour, tournait dos à Draco. « Bonne nuit, termina t-elle sèchement.

\- A... Attends, on peut en discuter ! Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? » lui demandait Draco alors qu'ils se faisaient de nouveau face.

Doucement, il glissait une main à l'intérieur de sa jambe et faisait descendre et glisser ses doigts sur la peau nue.

« Co-comment ça ce que je ressens ? »

Les battements de son cœur accéléraient brutalement quand la main de Draco se rapprochait de son aine.

« J'ai... chaud, et j'me sens fébrile, et il y a quelque chose qui vibre à l'intérieur de... moi. »

La main de son Ami venait d'atteindre son caleçon, il glissait nonchalamment ses doigts sous le tissu avant de les retirer et de reprendre ses caresses délicieuses.

« Et j'ai envie que tu me touches.

\- Comme ça ? »

Sans prévenir, sa main venait se plaquer contre la partie d'elle qui palpitait. Hermione haletait, incapable de parler. Draco mordillait son mamelon tandis que la paume de sa main frottait contre son entrecuisse.

« Bordel de Merlin, c'est méga cool ce que t'es en train de faire... ! »

Il se rapprochait d'elle, son érection frottait contre l'aine de Hermione, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de chaleur.

« Tu veux que je continue ? »

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, suspendue entre la réalité et son rêve, avant de les refermer, avide d'en savoir plus.

Draco la regardait d'une nouvelle façon, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui l'enflammait totalement. Est-ce que continuer voulait dire qu'il mettrait son pénis à l'intérieur d'elle ? Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir ceci, du moins de le vouloir tout de suite maintenant, peut-être une autre fois. Draco l'embrassait sur le front.

« Dis moi juste stop quand tu veux pas ou plus. »

la vision de son corps nu la bouleversa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, tout comme ses mains sur son corps. A chaque endroit où Draco la touchait, elle prenait feu. Finalement se retrouver nue devant lui n'était pas aussi insurmontable qu'elle le pensait.

« T'es belle, » **(5)** fit Draco, au dessus d'elle, en lui souriant.

C'était peut-être le temps d'arrêter là, tout était si beau et puis, elle ne se sentait pas de continuer, peut-être qu'elle le « terminerai » dans quelques nuits.

* * *

4/ C'est une blague que j'ai trouvé sur un groupe de Pottherhead

5/ « T'es belle », c'est aussi une chanson de Volo qui est magnifique

* * *

A plus, laissez des reviews. Mello


	4. Tes silences (Ina-ich)

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

Les personnages et la saga HP ne m'appartiennent pas gnagnana. C'est le dernier chapitre, le prochain c'est l'épilogue ; préparez vos mouchoirs pour essuyer vos yeux et des bols pour récupérer les morceaux de votre cerveau. Bonne lecture, enjoy

* * *

 **Granger, dents de cheval ou du bonheur**

* * *

 **Contexte** : Les parents Potter sont vivants mais il y a quand même eu la Guerre et Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Snape est aussi vivant, Dumbledore aussi tant qu'à faire. Ron sort avec Lavande, Potter fils est célibataire et Hermione aussi, tout le monde vit dans la bonne humeur à Poudlard malgré la Guerre et les anciennes rancœurs.

* * *

Hermione attendait impatiemment le retour de Draco. Finalement, il était resté plus longtemps que prévu chez sa mère, il lui avait envoyé une lettre, griffonné à la hâte mais sans réelle explication sur la prolongation de son séjour. Hermione avait bien tenté de demander des explications à Blaise, cependant il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle et Pansy lui avait à peine répondu, complètement éteinte. Deux jours après la rentrée des vacances, alors qu'elle se rongeait les ongles de n'avoir aucune nouvelles, il fit son entrée dans la grande salle. Son cœur fit un embardée dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un sourire niais étirait ses lèvres. Enfin, il était là !

Draco vint s'asseoir près d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Désolé, ma mère était malade, j'ai dû m'occuper d'elle, » murmura t-il dans son oreille, ce qui fit naître des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle nicha sa tête contre son épaule et lui prit la main sous la table.

« Je t'aime, murmura t-elle, trop heureuse de le retrouver, son inquiétude et sa colère ayant fondu dès qu'il l'avait touché.

« T'aime. »

* * *

A présent, elle comprenait l'amour pur et sincère dont Lavande lui parlait. Tout était si clair maintenant ! L'amour pur, qui guérit, qui apaise, qui transforme, elle savait à présent ce que c'était. Et Hermione espérait bien aussi lui raconter La Grande Nuit, qu'elle sentait arriver.

Draco sortit de la douche au moment où elle commençait à s'endormir, blottie dans le lit à la place de son Ami. Elle lui fit de la place le temps qu'il s'installe et vint enrouler ses bras autour son torse et ses jambes autour des siennes. Ses battements de cœur résonnait contre son oreille, ses avant-bras se soulevait au rythme des inspirations de Draco et ses jambes lui communiquaient leur chaleur.

« Je t'aime. »

C'était comme si leurs âmes se connectaient l'une à l'autre.

« Je t'aime. »

Seul les bras de Draco lui procurait de l'apaisement, il n'y avait que son odeur qui permettait qu'elle fasse le vide dans son esprit, sans passer par la case « pilote automatique ». Souvent, elle souhaitait que la nuit ne se termine jamais, que leurs âmes communiquent pour toujours et qu'elle profite de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de ses mains et de son torse pour l'éternité. Qu'elle profite de cette sensation de paix, de communion et d'amour inconditionnel à jamais.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé.

* * *

Ils étaient en retard. Probablement que les discussions philosophiques jusqu'au petit matin, un soir de semaine, n'étaient pas la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eu. Et puis, Hermione avait voulu resté éveillée pour profiter le plus longtemps possible de sa présence, elle avait l'impression qu'il se montrait un peu distant depuis qu'il était revenu de chez sa mère. Il ne lui avait pas donné plus d'explications, bien qu'elle ait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il en parlerait sans doute quand il serait prêt si c'était cela qui le minait.

« Je vais à la douche, » dit-elle en se ruant vers la salle de bain. 06 : 58, le timming était serré.

Alors qu'elle se peignait les cheveux, Draco toqua à la porte.

« Dépêche, j'ai pas le temps de me doucher si tu restes là ! »

Elle ne tint pas compte de son ton énervé, le Draco du matin n'était jamais de bonne humeur. Elle déverrouilla la porte, le laissa rentrer tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses habits pour s'habiller dans la chambre. Il la bouscula quelque peu en entrant.

« Tu peux t'habiller ici, tu sais, marmonna-il en faisant passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête.

\- Je sais. Mais je préfère m'habiller dans la chambre. »

C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu... mais pas ce matin, elle ne se sentait pas prête encore de lui dévoiler son corps.

Draco lui lança un regard qu'elle ne sut interpréter, et se comporta d'une façon étrange toute la journée durant. Le soir, il la prit à parti dans sa chambre, après le dîner.

« Je vais pas pouvoir attendre mille pour qu'on couche ensemble. Je sais que t'es vierge, tu flippes et que tu ressens pas de désir, mais, je sais pas, fais un effort ? Tu sais quand je te parlais d'une limite, que j'en pourrais plus ? Je suis en train de m'en rapprocher. Ça fait deux mois qu'on est en couple et je t'ai toujours pas vu nue, c'est quoi qui cloche ? Tu pourrais être un peu plus intime avec moi, on est un couple, allô, Hermione. »

Son annonce inattendue lui fit l'effet d'une claque, d'une bombe. Incapable de répondre et les yeux débordants de larmes, Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer. Les mots ne franchissaient pas la barrière de ses lèvres, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire forma une boule compacte dans son ventre et oppressa sa poitrine. Le Draco froid et tendu qui venait d'apparaître devant elle contrastait fortement avec celui qui lui caressait les cheveux doucement la veille en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait.

« Faut que je sorte, dit-elle précipitamment en se levant.

\- Super discussion, fit Draco en haussant les sourcils, sarcastique. Tu vois quand je te dis que t'as des réactions immatures, que tu communiques pas, c'est de ça que je te parle. »

Sa poitrine se resserra encore et bientôt l'air lui manqua. Son âme s'effondrait en elle-même, tandis que l'angoisse faisait trembler ses membres. Alors... il allait la quitter s'ils ne sexaient pas ensemble, il ne l'aimerait plus si elle ne se montrait pas nue devant lui, si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de régler sa bouche qui se fermait hermétiquement lors de sujets fâcheux, elle allait se retrouver seule ?

Elle arriva hors d'haleine et en sueur dans les couloirs prise de vertiges, elle s'appuya contre un mur avant que son masque ne craque. Le trou béant qui s'ouvrait dans sa poitrine la fit suffoquer tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Que venait-il de se passer ? Où était passé son Draco aimant et tendre ?

Pourtant, le soir venu, il vint la chercher devant les dortoirs des Gryffondors. Apeurée et anxieuse, elle descendit les marches le plus lentement possible et fit pivoter le tableau, la voix tremblante.

«Bonsoir. »

Ses yeux restaient froids malgré son sourire, elle découvrait un Draco qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui faisait tordre son ventre de d'appréhension.

« On va se promener ? » lui proposa t-il en lui tendant la main.

Nerveuse, elle attrapa la main qui semblait à présent dépourvue de vie et de chaleur humaine. Elle essaya de faire la conversation, raconta un tas de trucs sans intérêt et valeur, tenta de masquer sa voix qui partait dans les aigus, signe de stress. Et son Ami acquiesçait, tout en regardant droit devant lui. Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Qu'elle lui dise qu'il allait sexer, ce soir, ou même tout de suite dans une salle de cours ? Qu'elle allait lui déballer le cataclysme sentimental qui l'étouffait depuis l'après-midi ? Alors qu'il lui avait implicitement dit qu'il la quitterait incessamment sous peu si elle ne se donnait pas à lui, si elle ne changeait pas ? Alors que son ventre noué lui permettait à peine de respirer correctement et même d'avaler sa salive ? Comment leur relation pourrait-elle redevenir comme avant après cet ouragan ?

Quand ils se quittèrent à mi chemin entre leurs dortoirs respectifs, Hermione sut que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Le gouffre dans sa poitrine, c'était l'extension de Draco en elle qu'il avait lui-même arraché à pleine main.

* * *

« Je sais pas quoi faire. »

Les yeux rouges et cernés, le visage pâle, Hermione offrait un bien triste tableau à son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. La nuit avait été difficile entre insomnie et crises de larmes. Ce que lui avait dit Draco tournait en boucle dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que, lasse, elle finisse par craquer et se taper le front contre la tête du lit afin de taire la voix moqueuse et déçue dans sa tête. Sans succès.

« Je ressens plus rien. Il y a juste le troué béant dans ma poitrine et la pensée que je vais devoir créer une nouvelle Hermione pour qu'il m'aime à nouveau. Et me forcer à faire du sexe.

\- Je t'interdis la dernière option ! s'écria Harry, entre deux bouchées de brownie, outré.

\- Alors quoi ? Il va me quitter ? »

Sa voix trembla, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Le gouffre dans sa poitrine se fissura – une nouvelle fois – la faisant haleter.

« Alors soit tu te sens prête et tu fais du sexe, soit tu te sens pas prête et il attend encore un mois ou deux ou plus, avec il y a un risque qu'il te quitte. Et tu travailles sur toi-même pour changer un peu, pas devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- J'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça ! » fit-elle, la voix étranglée.

A l'annonce d'une rupture éventuelle, sa poitrine s'ouvrit en deux. Elle suffoqua et dut s'allonger sous le coup de la douleur.

« Je sais bien, Hermione. Mais c'est un risque dans une relation, c'est jamais idyllique, t'auras toujours des merdes.

\- Et je comprends pas pourquoi le sexe est si important dans une relation ! Ou important tout court.

\- Parce que c'est cool ? » rétorqua Harry, en faisant la moue.

A ses mots, Hermione éclata en sanglot.

« J'suis terrifiée. Maintenant que j'en ai ressenti, j'ai peur de plus jamais éprouver de désir, j'ai peur que tout mon corps refuse Draco. Je veux pas qu'il me quitte. Je ressens plus rien à par le vide qui m'aspire de l'intérieur, je me suis perdue, je suis plus moi, je sais pas comment redevenir comme avant. Je faisais des progrès dans ma peur de sexe, à présent j'ai l'impression que ça n'a servi à rien, j'avance pas assez vite. Je suis perdue, j'ai que le vide et je vais devoir créer une nouvelle Hermione à partir du néant dans mon corps, pour m'améliorer, pour qu'il continue d'avoir de l'intérêt pour moi.

\- Dis pas de bêtises, » tenta de la calmer son ami, lui caressant la main dans un geste apaisant.

Heureusement que Harry serait le seul à la voir dans cet état, elle était pitoyable.

« Ça va s'arranger, Hermione, ça va s'arranger. »

* * *

Le trou dans sa poitrine ne guérissait pas, il purulait de mauvaises pensées, l'empêchant de se concentrer, de manger et parfois même de respirer. Toutes ses capacités de réflexion s'étaient liguées contre elle, étaient partis en vacances, laissant son âme et son corps telle une coquille creuse. La situation lui apparaissait désespérée, pourtant la solution était si simple et évidente : le dialogue. Malgré ses résultats scolaires extraordinaire et sa participation active à la Guerre, quand il s'agissait de régler des conflits d'ordre personnel, Hermione fuyait et attendait que la situation se tasse. Méthode qui laissait plutôt à désirer, même s'il évitait une dispute et une discussion sérieuse entre quatre-yeux, chose qui la terrifiait.

Depuis que Draco était revenu de chez sa mère, ils avaient eu l'occasion de se voir, cependant leurs échanges restaient polis et formels. Hermione tournait en rond, trouvait mille et une façon de régler le conflit, mais au moment d'aborder le côté pratique, elle se défilait et, en plus de sa poitrine ouverte, l'angoisse serrait ses intestins et la pliait en deux de douleur.

Le dialogue, lui répétait Harry, c'était la solution. Mais mis à par la fumée des cigarettes qu'elle recrachait, rien ne sortait de sa bouche quand elle essayait de parler à Draco.

Parfois, elle se laissait aller au désespoir, à la solution de facilité : ne plus parler, éviter le conflit, enterrer les non-dits et l'amertume sous une couche de faux semblants et d'hypocrisie... du moins, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui parle à nouveau très sérieusement, qu'il lui dise qu'il la quittait, las de ses fuites, des discussions avortées et vaines, et de leur intimité inexistante.

La nouvelle Hermione qu'elle essayait de construire, pour que son Ami l'aime à nouveau comme avant, ne menait à rien et s'effondrait à peine une fois les bases posées. Le changement qu'elle voulait opérer en elle ne pourrait pas se faire sous la contrainte et dans la peur, malgré tous ses efforts.

Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, elle les ravalait, les larmes aux yeux et l'estomac plus lourd que jamais. Privée de sa voix quand elle voulait prendre le taureau par les cornes, la situation s'enlisait, Draco ne la regardait plus, elle perdait tout l'intérêt qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle, lui semblait-elle.

Le dialogue ! Même Ginny et Luna s'y étaient mis.

Son corps ne lui répondait plus, au fil des jours, elle devenait une étrangère pour elle-même et elle s'essoufflait à courir derrière sa personne, à vouloir construire une autre qui n'était pas elle.

Le dialogue ! Le dialogue ! Elle n'entendait que ça. Cependant, comment devait-elle s'y prendre alors qu'elle devenait soudainement muette et quand son cerveau l'abandonnait au moment fatidique ? Comment devait-elle s'y prendre quand les mots dans sa bouche devenaient acides et son corps pétrifié quand elle voulait toucher son Ami, de crainte de se faire rejeter ? Comment devait-il s'y prendre quand ses lèvres se figeaient l'une contre l'autre au moment de dire ce qu'elle ressentait ?

* * *

C'est Draco qui prit le taureau par les cornes. La situation stagnait et leur relation s'effondrait depuis plus d'un mois. Après un cours de potions particulièrement tendu et froid, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard la transperça.

« Viens avec moi, faut qu'on parle. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui prenne la main, qu'il la touche. Son corps réclamait le contact Draco avec violence, cependant il passa devant elle sans un regard de plus, sans même l'effleurer. Sa main lui brûlait, la peau de Draco l'attirait, mais l'idée d'être repoussée la terrifiait, lui coupant toute envie d'essayer.

Les hostilités débutèrent dans la chambre de Draco, assis face à face sur son lit.

« Je supporte plus cette situation. »

Elle non plus. Elle aurait voulu lui dire, cependant comme à son habitude, ses lèvres restèrent closes.

« C'est pas qu'un problème au niveau du sexe, comme tu le penses, commença t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, désabusé. C'est bien plus large que ça. Si je te touche pas, tu le fais pas non plus l'intimité, ça te parle ? On a plus 13 ans, l'amour platonique, c'est fini. On est ensemble depuis trois, bientôt quatre, mois et ça avance pas, on en est au même stade qu'au début de notre relation. Je comprends pas, y a quoi qui cloche ? Genre on devrait commencer à être complice, beaucoup plus proche et c'est tout le contraire. J'aimerais que tu sois plus proche de moi » – elle crevait d'envie de le toucher, son corps hurlait de ne plus être proche de Draco – « j'aimerais que tu te bouges plus, que t'aies du cran, du courage » – mais la peur du rejet la paralysait – « Je t'aime... enfin je t'avoue que je sais plus trop en ce moment. Explique-moi, je voudrais comprendre. »

Sa gorge la brûlait, son estomac se contracta, donnant l'impression qu'on lui administrait un coup de poing, et son cœur rata un battement. Parle parle parle parle. Sa mâchoire se resserra, les mots lui râpaient la langue et le palais. Parle parle parle. Évoquer ce gouffre à l'intérieur d'elle, ses blocages qui ne guérissaient plus, le terrible manque qui hurlait à l'intérieur d'elle. Ce sont ses larmes qui sortirent à la place.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle imaginait la suite de leur relation autrement. Ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air d'un coup. Lui dire que, sans cet abysse qui creusait en elle, ils auraient pu « aller plus loin ». Sa gorge se resserra. Lui dire qu'elle aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé, et qu'elle était désolée d'être elle-même. Et bientôt l'air lui manqua. Lui dire qu'elle n'était plus la Hermione qu'il connaissait, depuis un mois, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à rien. Ses mains se figèrent, et tout son corps se tétanisa. Lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que leur relation tourne comme cela, qu'elle ferait tout pour changer. Elle essaya d'attraper sa gorge, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux dans une tentative pour aspirer de l'oxygène. Lui dire qu'elle était désolée d'être si pudique, si « petite fille », mais elle avait juste peur. Elle suffoquait dans les bras de Draco, les mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire sortaient à présent sans un son, sans bruit.

Draco l'attrapa par les épaules, et la tourna vers elle en un mouvement brusque.

« Regarde-moi, je suis là. Hermione, écoute-moi, je suis là, je suis avec toi, tout va bien. »

Elle redécouvrait les yeux qu'elle aimait, chaleureux. Il avait de nouveau les yeux du début de leur relation. L'air lui parvenait à peine, les mots lui râpaient la langue en retournant à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

« Je suis là, je suis là, respire, je suis là, avec toi. »

Pourtant, il plongeait sa main dans sa poitrine et y arrachait les dernières parties de lui, la meilleure partie de Hermione.

Sa trachée se dilata d'un coup, elle aspira une grande bouffée d'air tout en s'étouffant. Draco la serra contre elle, tandis qu'elle hoquetait, sanglotait.

« Ça va mieux ? »

La tête lui tournait, malgré cela elle réussit à hocher la tête. Le front contre le torse de Draco, elle découvrit que le trou dans la poitrine ne lui faisait plus mal, en vérité elle ne sentait plus rien. Ni douleur ni tristesse ni joie ni colère, comme si ses émotions avaient été verrouillées quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle et qu'elle n'en avait plus l'accès. Les mains de Draco contre elle lui donnait seulement envie de pleurer, le réconfort qu'elle éprouvait auparavant avait disparu. Elle se dégagea et se laissa tomber sur le dos contre le lit.

« Je suis désolée, fit-elle la voix rauque. D'être moi. Je vais essayer de changer, mais je te promets rien. Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée d'être comme je suis.

\- T'as pas à être désolé de quoi que ce soit et surtout pas d'être moi-même. Je t'ai juste dis ce qui me gavait dans notre relation, tu comprends ? »

Elle hocha la tête. A présent, elle pourrait vraiment construire une nouvelle Hermione – une version améliorée d'elle-même – à partir du néant, une grande partie de son âme et ses sentiments venaient de disparaître.

* * *

Le soleil se levait doucement, éclairant peu à peu Poudlard, qui se réveillait pour un jeudi des plus banals. Draco dormait tranquillement à côté de Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient son visage, ses yeux fermés dissimulaient ses pupilles désormais froides et son visage détendu n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il offrait en société, fermé.

06 : 53. Bientôt l'heure de se lever.

Elle se tourna vers Draco et caressa du bout des doigts les cheveux blonds et la peau blanche, en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Il avait l'air d'un enfant... elle retrouvait le Draco qu'elle aimait. Quand elle se réveillait avant lui et qu'elle le regardait dormir, elle se prenait à rêver d'un monde où leur relation se porterait bien. Ironiquement, alors que Draco lui avait demandé d'être plus proche d'elle, elle n'était plus capable de le toucher sans pleurer la minute d'après, l'idée de faire du sexe lui était à nouveau insupportable, ses fantasmes ne marchaient plus. Sa version améliorée d'elle-même lui avait pris ses sentiments ainsi que ses progrès, bien qu'à présent être nue devant son Ami ne la dérangeait plus – en fait, elle s'en fichait totalement. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait, car sans émotions, elle devenait indifférente à tout, même Draco. Il lui avait dit de se bouger, d'avoir du courage, alors elle s'était coupé les cheveux, rasé la nuque, elle en avait eu enfin le courage. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas de ce courage là dont lui avait parlé Draco. Peu importe.

07 : 00. Hermione ne reconnaissait plus son reflet dans le miroir. C'était elle sans être elle, il manquait quelque chose. Alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, Draco toqua énergiquement à la porte. Encore dégoulinante d'eau et seulement avec une serviette sur la tête, elle déverrouilla la porte et la poussa sans y jeter un œil. Draco entra, la regarda à peine. Lui qui voulait la voir nue ne faisait plus attention à elle, quelle tristesse. En se brossant les dents, elle regarda sa confiance en elle disparaître un peu plus, aspirée par le siphon.

Chaque jour devenait pire que le précédent, elle ne savait plus comment s'extraire de ces sables mouvants et comment sauver leur relation.

* * *

« Je veux deux parchemins sur les effets et vertus des racines de bambous pour jeudi prochain. »

Un travail de groupe, ça faisait longtemps. Qu'il était loin le temps où il étaient heureux d'avoir un devoir commun à rendre, pour passer plus de temps ensemble. Elle se demandait souvent comment leur relation avait pu s'effondrer à ce point.

« On s'y met dès maintenant, » exigea Draco.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

«Bien sûr. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque à 18 heures 30. »

Sans un regard de plus vers son Ami, elle sortit de la salle. Le froid de février avait fini de geler son cœur, ses sentiments. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, la nouvelle Hermione éclorait doucement. En regagnant son dortoir, elle croisa Luna à la recherche de ses lunettes.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? lui demanda Hermione en lui souriant.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Le sourire innocent de Luna faisait naître quelque chose en elle. Elles tournèrent pendant presque une heure dans les couloirs, sans rien trouver.

« Je les retrouverais une prochaine fois, » fit la blonde en souriant dans le vide.

Souvent, Hermione souhaitait posséder sa candeur et sa joie naturelle de vivre, comme si tout le négatif lui glissait dessus et ne l'atteignait jamais. Ou alors, elle était une sacrée jem'enfoutiste à un niveau puissance over 9 000.

« Ça va pas mieux avec Draco ? » lui demanda innocemment Luna.

Hermione se figea, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Non, souffla t-elle. J'arrive pas à parler, je sais pas comment changer cette situation, et pourtant même si c'est froid entre nous, on reste ensemble. Ça veut bien dire quelque chose...

\- Que vous vous aimez ? » fit la Serdaigle, tournant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

Hermione se tourna vers son amie, les mains devant la bouche et les les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

« J'ai peur, je veux pas le perdre, j'arrive pas à lui parler, hoqueta t-elle entre ses doigt croisés devant ses lèvres. Il veut une autre qui n'est pas moi, et je ne suis déjà plus celle que j'étais avant, je suis plus rien.

\- Écris lui ? »

Hermione pleurait contre l'épaule de Luna, qui lui frottait le dos. Tous ses sentiments lui revenaient en plein poitrine, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti en deux mois montait comme un cataclysme dans son être.

« J'ai mal.

\- Ça va aller. »

Rien n'allait et tout partait à vau-de-l'eau depuis deux mois. Comment pourrait-elle retrouver la sérénité de leur relation, alors qu'elle s'était perdue elle-même et qu'elle pleurait pour un Draco qui n'existait peut-être plus ?

C'est la boule au ventre qu'elle se rendit à la bibliothèque à 18h30. Elle avait l'impression que tout se jouerait ce soir. Draco état déjà attablé, un livre devant lui qu'il feuilletait distraitement. Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione profita de son visage détendu, de sa posture calme et de ses yeux innocents elle n'y avait plus droit. A présent, c'est Pansy qu'il regardait avec ce visage-là. C'était injuste, c'était elle qu'il devait regarder comme ça ! Qu'avait-elle fait pour que leur relation vire si mal ? C'était pas comme ça que leur mois de vacances auraient dû se passer ! Elle voulait se donner à lui, et ils auraient dû rester leurs journées collés ensemble, être plus complices – comme lui avait dit Draco –, et pas à milles kilomètres l'un de l'autre !

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se décida à s'asseoir en face de lui. Il leva à peine et les yeux, et son indifférence lui brisa une nouvelle fois son cœur. La situation pourrait-elle s'arranger ? Et même si cela était le cas, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

« T'as commencé à travailler ? »

Il hocha la tête sans la regarder. Durant une heure, ils travaillèrent en silence, échangeant seulement des paroles formelles.

«On a terminé, » annonça Draco, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il fit glisser son parchemin sur la table, vers Hermione, qui en profita pour lui attraper la main.

« Draco ! S'il te plaît... »

L'intéressé la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois de la soirée, le cœur de Hermione accéléra ses battements. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son indifférence aurait pu être une telle source de souffrance.

« Tu m'as manqué, murmura t-elle, la voix douce (pourtant, même avec sa main dans la sienne et l'un en face de l'autre, il lui manquait toujours, le Draco aimant et attentionné lui manquait).

\- Pourtant, je suis là, je suis pas loin. »

Elle secoua la tête, bien qu'elle comprenait sa phrase à double sens, il était à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle. Il tenta de retirer sa main, elle l'agrippa de plus belle.

« Je t'aime, tu sais... »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle battit des paupières, tentant de les refouler.

« Je sais, Hermione. »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle avait et qu'elle était en train de changer, qu'elle avait envie de lui et que c'était à lui et entièrement à lui qu'elle voulait se donner, qu'elle lui demandait pardon de ne pas être assez tendre, mais qu'elle allait arranger ça dès qu'il n'esquiverait plus ses bras, qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il l'aime à nouveau comme avant. Cependant sa gorge se contracta et ses dents bloquèrent chacune de ses phrases.

Il prononça la phrase salutaire, qui permit à Hermione d'imaginer un futur moins sombre pour leur relation :

« Faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. »

Parler de quoi ? Du froid, du vide, de l'indifférence ? Du verre pilé dans sa poitrine qui crissait chaque fois qu'il la considérait avec des yeux de glace ? Ou de comment arranger la situation sans se séparer ? Peu importe. Tant qu'il continuait à la regarder dans les yeux, tant qu'elle avait le droit de le toucher, tant qu'il lui parlait. La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Je pourrais pas te le dire à voix haute, faudra que je te l'écrive sinon j'y arriverai jamais. »

Elle tenait toujours la main de son Ami, au moins, il lui permettait ce contact.

« Pas de souci. »

L'envie de pleurer lui coupa momentanément la respiration, bientôt elle retrouverait le Draco qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait.

Il l'embrassa sur le front quand ils se quittèrent devant la bibliothèque et, à peine une fois de retour dans son dortoir, Hermione se mit à écrire. Elle y passa une partie de sa nuit, rajouta des annotations pendant la pause de midi et termina sa lettre durant sa dernière heure de cours. Fébrile, anxieuse et épuisée moralement, elle envoya sa missive par chouette à Draco dans la soirée. Et seulement une heure plus tard, son Ami la demandait devant l'entrée des dortoirs des Gryffondors.

Les jambes tremblantes, elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame. Draco se tenait devant elle, sa confession serrée dans son poings et les yeux rouges.

« Je t'aime, » lui dit-il simplement.

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il s'avança vers elle et l'attira doucement contre lui.

« Je t'aime. Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai infligé. »

Son souffle chatouillait l'oreille de Hermione, elle sentait son cœur battre à milles battements par minute.

« Je t'aime, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. »

Sa chaleur, ainsi que son parfum, enveloppèrent Hermione.

« Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime. »

Elle sentait sa poitrine se réchauffer et son cœur palpiter plus vite, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas et plus ressenti durant tout un mois se rappela à elle, alors elle s'effondra au sol, au pied de Draco en pleurs.

« Et tu crois que tes « je t'aime » vont tout arranger ? Tu crois qu'en me demandant pardon, tout va redevenir beau et rose ? Tu crois qu'en me prenant dans tes bras, je vais t'aimer à nouveau comme avant ? » éructa t-elle entre ses larmes. En s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, elle le repoussa violemment. « Qui es-tu Draco Malfoy ? Qui es-tu réellement ? »

A sa grande surprise, Draco se releva et s'assit sur le rebord d'une pierre.

« Qui je suis ? »

Son sourire sardonique et son regard cruel glaça le sang de Hermione.

« Alors, regarde, Hermione Granger. »

A terre, et incapable de se relever, la jeune fille fixa son Ami, abasourdie. Il défit quelques boutons de sa chemise et retroussa son pantalon, avant d'enlever sa veste. Alors que les minutes passaient et que Hermione commençait à s'impatienter, Draco commença à se crisper et se plier en deux. Alors ses cheveux poussèrent et foncèrent, sa peau devint plus basané, il rapetissa quelque peu et quand la personne en face d'elle releva la tête, Hermione vit les traits se durcir et la mâchoire devenir plus carrée, tandis que les pupilles prirent une teinte plus foncé. Alors elle découvrit que le Draco qu'elle aimait n'existait pas.

« Alors qui suis-je, Hermione Granger ? demanda à nouveau Pansy, le visage déformé par l'avidité.

Terrorisée, la gryffondor recula loin de l'autre diabolique jeune fille et se traîna contre un mur, elle s'y adossa, tremblant de tout son être. Pansy se redressa et vint s'accroupir en face de Hermione. Avec une tendresse feinte, elle caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis que tu m'aimes, que t'aimes que moi et moi seul.e, dis que tu veux te donner à moi et que t'as le cœur arraché depuis que je te renie. Dis le moi, encore et encore, insista-elle en pressant les deux joues de Hermione entre ses doigts, dis-moi que ta virginité m'appartient, espèce d'allumeuse ! » Elle attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la pressa contre sa poitrine. « Vas-y, dis que t'as envie de moi et que j'ai réveillé.e ta libido !

\- L-laisse-moi... ! »

Hermione tenta de repousser Pansy, qui l'agrippa plus fort. Elle reconnaissait le regard froid et cruel avec lequel « Draco » la regardait depuis plus d'un mois, elle reconnaissait les inflexions méprisantes dans sa voix.

« Redis que t'as envie de moi, redis le, redis le ! »

Les yeux de Pansy roulaient dans leurs orbites quand elle se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie.

« C'est à moi que Draco était promis, reprit-elle d'une voix étonnement douce et calme. A moi. J'ai cru qu'en prenant son apparence et en te dénigrant, tu arrêterais la relation, mais non... Pourquoi tu t'accroches autant à lui ? »

La Gryffondor profita d'un moment où Pansy relâcha son attention pour la repousser, se relever et courir vers l'infirmerie. Elle entendait les pas de la Serpentard qui courrait derrière elle, tout en riant. Par chance, Madame Pomfresh était présente, Hermione déboula devant son bureau et se rattrapa au pied de la table.

« Aidez-moi ! »

L'infirmière se munit de sa baguette magique et ne mit pas longtemps avant de stupéfixer Pansy qui se ruait vers elles. Trop choquée pour parler, Hermione se roula en boule au sol, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Tout ceci était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar... Elle avait aimé un Draco qui ne l'était pas, qui ne l'aimait pas. Madame Pomfresh lui fit boire une potion calmante de force et elle se sentit léviter jusqu'à un lit. Au moment où sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, Harry, Ron et Lavande étaient penchés à son chevet, inquiets. Sa vision mit un temps à s'accommoder à la lumière et à devenir plus nette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandèrent-ils tous à la fois.

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire.

« Je crois comprendre... C'est complètement dingue mais je crois que je comprends.

\- Alors dis nous !

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt à une certaine jeune fille de s'expliquer, » fit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore, sortie de nulle part.

En apercevant le directeur de Poudlard, Hermione vit aussi Draco, allongé dans un lit, plus pâle que jamais, pourtant il lui renvoya un regard plein d'amour. Sa poitrine se réchauffa et le cœur qu'elle avait oublié battit plus vite dans sa poitrine, désormais remplie. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pansy, assise droite dans son lit et le visage fermé.

« Quand Draco est allé chez sa mère, je l'ai... empoisonné, enfin c'est un bien grand mot, disons que je l'ai rendu incapable de se rendre à Poudlard durant un certain temps. Puis j'ai pris son apparence, j'ai créer un double de moi, mais personne n'aurait remarqué mon absence de toute manière... Et je suis sortie avec toi, Granger, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me détestes et que tu me rejettes – que tu détestes et rejettes Draco, pardon – mais rien n'y faisait. Pourquoi tu l'aimes autant, pourquoi lui t'aime ? Je pensais qu'en te faisant du mal et en te repoussant, tu finiras par comprendre ! Je me suis servi de ce que Draco me disait pour te couler, j'ai lu dans son esprit pour te faire le plus de mal possible et te détruire. J'ai tout fait pour te prouver que je – pardon, il – ne t'aimais pas et t'es restée, tu t'es accrochée... Je vous hais. Tous. »

L'assistance était ébahie devant tant de machiavélisme, et Hermione, malgré tout le mal que lui avait fait subir Pansy, avait pitié d'elle et de sa détresse. Il était évident que la jeune fille souffrait d'un gros manque d'affection, en plus de faire une obsession sur Draco. Celui-ci se leva, en silence, passa devant Pansy sans lui accorder un regard et alla enlacer Hermione de toute ses forces.

« Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir su te protéger et de n'avoir pu rien faire. »

Les vannes de Hermione cédèrent, elle pleura dans les bras de son Ami, le vrai, celui qu'elle aimait en s'accrochant à sa chemise, tandis que le professeur Macgonnal et le Dumbledore escortait Pansy dans le bureau du directeur.

« Je t'aime, et tout va s'arranger, on va rattraper le temps perdu. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Hermione... Bordel que je t'aime et tout va aller bien à partir de maintenant. »

* * *

Mindblown ou pas ? Moi, j'ai rempli des vases entiers avec mes larmes et mon cerveau en écrivant ça, c'était trop triste x)


	5. Life is wonderful (Jason Mraz)

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

Les personnages et la saga HP ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla

* * *

 **Granger, dents de cheval ou du bonheur**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 _Draco,_

 _C'est peut-être niais de commencer une lettre comme ceci, mais faut que je te dise que je t'aime, de tout mon être et infiniment. Je devrais te dire ce que je ressens mais depuis que tu me délaisses, j'ai du verre pilé dans la poitrine et tu l'écrases et le fait riper contre mon cœur et mon âme chaque jour. J'ai un trou dans la poitrine, là où tu avais mis ta partie de toi et que tu as enlevé. Il y a seulement le soir, quand je me retrouve seule, que tout me revient en pleine figure... Et c'est un cauchemar ! Comment notre relation a t-elle aussi pu mal tourner ? Ton indifférence me tue, me rend transparente et m'aliène. Regarde moi, j'existe et je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi._

 _Je te promets que je vais changer, je vais tout faire pour devenir une encore meilleure personne et que tu m'aimes comme avant. Je te le promets et je le ferais, je m'y efforcerai de tout mon être. Parce que je veux avancer, pour toi et avec toi, je veux continuer le chemin qu'on fait ensemble et qu'on surmonte les obstacles main dans la main._

 _Je m'excuse si je ne me montre pas assez proche de toi, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, et si tu permets que je te touche, si tu arrêtes de m'esquiver chaque fois que je veux te toucher, tu découvriras une Hermione câline et tendre._

 _Tu vois, quand j'essaie de te parler, les mots qui sortent de ma bouche sont silencieux et inutiles, ils n'ont plus aucun sens et je n'arrive plus à respirer et je ravale tout ce que je voudrais te dire. Je peux essayer de travailler sur mon problème de communication, mais l'écrit semble être un bon moyen pour t'exprimer ce que je ressens, tu ne crois pas ? On peut s'en tenir à ça pour l'instant ?_

 _J'essaie de changer. J'étais terrifiée par le sexe, j'avais peur des contacts, ma libido sexuelle n'existait pas, et regarde où j'en suis maintenant ! J'ai évolué, j'ai dépassé mes peurs, j'ai envie de toi._

 _Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est la première fois que je suis amoureuse... T'es la relation la plus saine que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent, t'es la première personne qui me respecte autant et qui est aussi gentille avec moi dans une relation. Je suis raide dingue de toi, tu m'attires, je te désire, je te donne ma virginité, je t'aime._

 _Pardon de ne pouvoir m'exprimer qu'à l'écrit, tout ce que j'ai à dire ne sort jamais à l'état de mots, juste de maux._

 _J'ai besoin de toi, tu me manques, reviens. Et je t'aime infiniment et irrémédiablement._

 _Hermione_

 _Petit PS deux mois plus tard : même si c'est Pansy qui a lu la lettre et qu'elle lui était plus au moins destinée, enfin destiné au Draco qu'elle avait crée mais qui avait quelques unes de tes idées,(breeeef tu vois ce que je veux dire), eh bien, j'aime faire du sexe avec toi, même si j'en ferais pas mon activité physique de la journée, ni même de la semaine, peut-être du mois à la rigueur (ou tous les deux mois). Je t'aime encore plus fort, j'ai une partie de toi en moi et t'as une partie de moi en toi et je les scelle pour toujours et à jamais. J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur._

Fin.

* * *

Alors verdict ? Et j'avoue, cette fanfic est partie en steak complet

* * *

Ace girl : Tu vois, mes persos ont pas sexé :) J'ai dis dans mon profil que je voulais pas les faire sexer en vrai, ou du moins expliciter l'acte, parce que ça m'apporte rien. Et Hermione ne s'est pas pliée aux exigences du monde sexué, elle est juste passé de asexuelle à demisexuelle. J'espère que t'as tout de même aimé ma fic et ton pseudo est sympa, ça fait comme une nom de super héroïne ^^


End file.
